ppiafandomcom-20200215-history
9/11
Investigation Wally Hilliard ''Venice, Florida: ''Mohammad Atta 'trains' at Huffman Aviation, a flight school on Venice Municipal Airport, run by Dutch national Rudi Deckers, owned by retired insurance salesman Wally Hilliard, since 1999/2000. Wally Hilliard owned Health Insurance Businesses in Green Bay, Wisconsin, before he retired to Venice, Florida. Wally Hilliard and Ron Weyers, founded AMS, American Medical Security Group, as a joint venture with United Wisconsin in 1988. Myron du Bain Wally Hilliard’s links to American intelligence go back (at least) to November of 1981, when his insurance company, Wisconsin Employer’s Group, was bought out by Myron Du Bain, a World War II OSS/CIA operative and the Chairman of Fireman's Fund of San Francisco. Myron Du Bain’s life-long ties to the CIA included two stints at the helm of the Stanford Research Institute (SRI). As President of SRI during the late 60’s, he faced regular protests over the institute's controversial military contracts, including studies on chemical warfare and LSD. The Stanford campus was up in arms over SRI’s involvement in LSD experiments being conducted at the Veterans Hospital in Redwood City (where author Ken Kesey first took LSD). With oilman Gordon Getty and Reagan Secretary of State George Shultz, DuBain founded an exclusive private San Francisco supper club. In a quote in his obituary, former Secretary of State Henry Kissinger was characterized as “Du Bain's longtime friend,”. "Insurer, China Sign Agreement" read a press release from May 14, 1980. "Fireman's Fund Insurance Companies and the People's Insurance Company of China have established a working business relationship and a joint commitment to "explore other areas of mutual interest." “The Stanford Research Institute, a noted research organization of the United states, has been invited to conduct a comprehensive study on the Hong Kong,” read a Chinese wire service report from the early 1980’s. “A contract was signed here today by Myron Du Bain, Chairman of the board of the U.S. institute, and Peter Wrangham, Executive Director of the Hong Kong and Shanghai Banking Corporation.” Sam Miller In the late 1960s, Sam Miller worked as a sales manager at Association Life in Milwaukee, where Wally Hilliard was an agent. (1967) In 1976, Miller took a job as vice president of sales and marketing at Wisconsin Employers Group, which Hilliard and Weyers had started seven years earlier. A year later the company had doubled in size, built a second building and bought a small life insurance company. It was undergoing tremendous growth. Sandy Weil got to know Sam Miller after aquiring Wisconsin Employers Group. In those days, any agent not licensed with Wisconsin Employers Group simply could not compete in the small market. Sandy Weil recruited Miller to be COO and VP of Amex Life Assurance, San Rafael California. In 1994 Weil recruited Miller again to be senior vice president of Travellers Group and chairman of National Benefit Life and Primerica Life of Canada. Weil was President of American Express and chief executive officer and chairman of Citigroup Inc. Miller had also known Thomas Hefty, chairman, president and chief executive officer of United Wisconsin, since the late 1970s, when Hefty was the state's deputy insurance commissioner. The two got reacquainted in the fall of 1995, when Hefty approached Miller with a job offer. At the time, Miller was working in New York City for Travelers Group as senior vice president and chairman and group chief executive of its Canadian and New York operations. Miller joined United Wisconsin as an executive vice president that December. In April 1996, the board voted to buy out Hilliard and Weyers and take full control of AMS. The $170 million sale was completed on Dec. 3. The same day, Miller officially took over as president of chief executive of the firm, which changed its name to American Medical Security Holdings Inc. Unofficially, however, Hilliard and Weyers stepped down in August. The two still work for the company on a project basis. Eugene Gorab The new owner of Venice Airport. Runs Greenfield Partners and is associated with Sternlicht Holdings III inc. Barry Sternlicht who owns Sternlicht Holdings is on the National Advisory Board of JPMorgan Chase Dr Gene W Ray Dr. Gene W. Ray cofounded Titan Systems Inc. in 1981 as a defense contractor. Prior to 1981 Ray worked for defense contractor Science Applications International Corp., where he was a member of the board of directors and held managerial positions, including executive vice-president and general manager of the systems group. Ray is linked to many other companies, including Decision Sciences Corporation (DSC), who recently (2008) appointed Steven D. Oesterle as president and CEO. Oesterle was Partner and MD of Giuliani Parteners LLC, involved in managing the govenrment response to Sept.11, running the FBI investigation into 9/11 and destroying the WTC steel. Suspects Wolfgang Bohringer, aggressive threatening behaviour, allegedly told police he worked for CIA, Mohammad Atta's closest associate. Thomas Kean, New Jersey Governor, Chair 9/11 Commission --- sold property through BMI Richard Ben-Veniste, 9/11 Commission --- linked to underground CIA drug running and Meyer Lansky Philip Zelikow, Executive Director 9/11 Commission --- co-authored 'Catastrophic Terrorism' in 1998 Michael Chertoff --- Sabotaging Ptech investigations Dick Cheney --— former PNAC member, former chairman of CFR, was in bunker on 9-11 John Ashcroft --- Ben Netanyahu --- "We are benefiting from one thing, and that is the attack on the Twin Towers and Pentagon, and the American struggle in Iraq," Porter Goss --- Various, on the morning of 9/11 had meeting with ISI chief, who allegedly wired 100K to Mohammad Atta Steven Hatfill --- suspect Anthrax Attacks, SAIC linked Wayne Allan Downing --- 'retired' 4 star Army Special Operations Command General, since 1996. Post 2001 - National Director and Deputy National Security Advisor for combating terrorism, SAIC connections Yasin al-Qadi, Ptech, worked with Osama, escorts American politicians visiting Saudi, linked to Dick Cheney, Muwafaq Foundation Khalid bin Mahfouz --- non-exec director and 20% owner of BCCI, Muwafaq Foundation Makram Chams --- His sister told people he was working for the FBI in San Diego, where terrorists lived. Had once worked for the Titan Corporation, ran a convenience store which was frequented by 9/11 terrorists in Venice, was somehow 'friends' with Mohammad Atta. ---- Saudi Binladin Group --- for links with Huffman Aviation BMI inc. --- holding company, owned PTech Southern Cross Aviation --- based out of Mena, Arkansas during CIA drug smuggling their, links to the Netherlands today, supplies passenger jets like 737s, 757s, 767s Titan Corporation --- briefly partnered with SkyWay Communications and owned stock in several other corporations related to SkyWay. SkyWay's former DC9 aircraft, N900SA, was captured in April 2006 with 5.5 tons of cocaine on board. Investigation of the cocaine bust led to the discovery that Titan had employed as a contractor Makram Chams, a Lebanese national. Chams owned a Kwik-Check convenience store in Venice, Florida, where the biggest overseas money transfer to the 9/11 terrorists ($70,000 from the UAE) was sent, according to the testimony of FBI agents during the 9/11 Commission hearings. Titan is headquartered in San Diego, where 4 of the hijackers lived in the run up to 9/11. Historically, The Titan Corporation was a defense department contractor involved in areas such as wireless communications, navigational systems, information systems, and other high-technology projects. Following a reduction in defense spending in the early 1990s, Titan redefined itself by seeking commercial applications for new technologies it had developed. In 1999 the company's stock rose 760 percent and was named the top performer on the New York Stock Exchange. Planes *United Airlines Flight 175 a Boeing 767-222, from Boston to LAX *American Airlines Flight 11 a Boeing 767-223ER, from Boston to LAX, yet no flight 11 data on the BTS database *United Airlines Flight 93 a Boeing 757–222, from Newark to San Francisco *American Airlines Flight 77 a Boeing 757-223, from Washington Dulles to LAX, yet no flight 77 data on the BTS database Richard Clarke From the Congressional Testimony of Richard Clarke, October 22, 2003: "From his home and office in Tampa Florida, Sami al-Arian, the indicted North American leader of the Palestinian Islamic Jihad, allegedly coordinated the movement of fund from the government of Iran to suicide bombers in West Bank and Gaza… In Tampa, Florida, Sami al-Arian established the Islamic Academy of Florida. The February 2003 indictment against al-Arian says the school was used as a base of support for the Palestinian Islamic Jihad"… "On October 9 2003, Soliman Biheiri was convicted on federal immigration charges in the Eastern District of Virginia… Biheiri was the President and founder of BMI, Inc., an investment bank specializing in Islamically permissible investments. In the 1980's and 90's, BMI offered a series of financial services to Muslims in America…BMI allegedly received a $500,000 investment from Baraka Group. Baraka Group, headed by Saleh Kamel, is reportedly a founder of a Sudanese Islamic bank which housed several accounts for senior al-Qaida operatives… Biheiri's computer reportedly contained contact information for Sami al-Arian, the indicted North American leader of the Palestinian Islamic Jihad." Richard Clarke - “BMI’s investor list reads like a who’s who of designated terrorists and Islamic extremists.” Soliman Biheiri is the head of BMI for the duration of the company’s existence. US prosecutors will later call him the US banker for the Muslim Brotherhood, a banned Egyptian militant group. Biheiri’s computer will eventually be searched and found to have contact information for Ghaleb Himmat and Youssef Nada, leaders of the Al Taqwa Bank, which is founded two years after BMI. After 9/11, the US and UN designate both Himmat and Nada and the Al Taqwa Bank as terrorist financiers. US prosecutors say there are other ties between BMI and Al Taqwa, including financial transactions. Biheiri also has close ties with Yousuf Abdullah Al-Qaradawi, a high-ranking member of the Muslim Brotherhood, a shareholder in Al Taqwa, and has made statements supporting suicide bombings. In 2003, US investigators accused Biheiri of ties to terrorist financing. In 2004 he was convicted of lying to a federal agent. Abdullah Awad bin Laden, a nephew of Osama bin Laden invests about a half-million dollars in BMI real estate ventures. For most of the 1990s he runs the US branch of a Saudi charity called World Assembly of Muslim Youth (WAMY). In 2001, at least two of the 9/11 hijackers will live three blocks away from the WAMY office. Mousa Abu Marzouk, a top leader of Hamas. The US declares him a terrorist in 1995. BMI makes at least two transactions with Marzouk after he is declared a terrorist. Baitul Mal Inc. (BMI) was the holding company of PTech, who with MITRE, had offices in the basement of the FAA and were working on holes in systems architecture in the event of a terrorist hijacking. Wahhabi Corridor WAMY: U.S. offices of the Saudi-based World Assembly of Muslim Youth, formerly run by Abdullah bin Laden, nephew of America's Enemy No. 1. Tucked back in the corner of the Skyline Court Professional Park at 5134 Leesburg Pike, Alexandria, Va., WAMY was recently raided by U.S. authorities. Though the Saudi-controlled enterprise -- which teaches teen-aged Muslim boys to sacrifice their lives in jihad against the infidels -- is still under federal investigation, the administration has been reluctant to freeze its assets and designate it as a terrorist entity, a move that would upset the powerful and well-connected head of the Saudi Embassy. The sensitive case is under court seal. MAS: Around the corner from WAMY in the same non-descript office park is the unmarked national headquarters of the Muslim American Society, which investigators say is the U.S. front for the Muslim Brotherhood, an Egypt-based secret Islamic society that gave rise to Hamas, Islamic Jihad and al-Qaida. Its address is 3606 Forest Drive. Next door to MAS at 3602 Forest is the office for convicted terror conspirator Abdurahman Alamoudi's American Muslim Foundation. It too has no sign out front. Also in the same Skyline office park is the office of the Grand Mufti of the greater Washington area, Mohammed al-Hanooti, who currently leads Friday prayers at the Dar al-Hijrah Islamic Center a couple of miles north on Route 7, a large Saudi-controlled Wahhabi mosque that gave aid and comfort to some of the 9/11 hijackers. Hanooti is an unindicted co-conspirator in the 1993 World Trade Center bombing and an alleged major Hamas fund-raiser ... It is one big happy Islamist family at Skyline office park. AL-JAZEERA: This restaurant, which shares the name of Osama bin Laden's favorite TV station, is one of many Middle Eastern bistros located in the all-Muslim shopping plaza called Build America in the Baileys Crossroads area of Northern Virginia, not far from the Pentagon and the apartment where the hijackers stayed. It too is off Route 7 (Leesburg Pike), the Wahhabi corridor. The area has the second-highest concentration of people of Arab descent in America. GOAT MEAT: Halal butchers deliver Muslim-permitted goat meat to one of several halal butcher shops and restaurants in the same Baileys Crossroads shopping plaza, which includes the Prince Cafe, an internet and hookah bar patronized by suspected Saudi confederates of the hijackers. SKYLINE TOWERS: Luxury high-rise apartments, off Route 7 on the Alexandria-Falls Church border, is home to a large number of Saudi and Yemeni diplomats who work at their countries' embassies in nearby Washington. Non-Muslim residents say the mostly Muslim tenants there cheered the 9/11 attacks. It is also rumored that some of the hijackers stayed there. A leasing agents confirmed only that the FBI questioned tenants after the attacks. FAKE ADDRESS: The hijackers used the address of this apartment building -- at 5913 Leesburg Pike in Falls Church -- to obtain IDs. They never actually lived at the apartments, which are occupied mostly by Hispanic immigrants. NEPHEW'S HOUSE: Osama bin Laden's nephew, Abdullah, lived at this contemporary, half-million-dollar home at 3411 Silver Maple Place in Falls Church, Va. He ran WAMY's nearby offices before hightailing it back to Saudi Arabia after 9/11. Abdullah bin Laden has been the subject of FBI counterterrorism investigations. The homeowners association for his Walnut Hill subdivision filed a lien against his property for unpaid dues, property records show. DAR AL-HIJRAH: The notorious 9/11 mosque is also located off Route 7 at 3159 Row St., hidden behind rows of tall evergreens. Its founders chiseled a rather boorish invitation to non-Muslims into the front wall of its building. Borrowed from the Quran, it reads: "IN THE NAME OF GOD: Say: O people of the Book! come to common terms as between us and you: that we worship none but Allah; that we associate no partners with Him; that we erect not from among ourselves Lords and patrons other than Allah. If then they turn back say: Bear witness that we at least are Muslims bowing to Allah's will." The "people of the Book" are Jews and Christians. In other words, come to your senses, kaffirs, and convert to Islam. After 9/11, Dar al-Hijrah tried to strike up an interfaith dialogue with area churches. The neighboring Church of Christ, for one, was willing to participate -- that is, until the mosque wanted its pastor and flock to accept Islam. The church, along with a neighboring church, nonetheless have agreed to allow the growing mosque to use their parking lots during Friday prayer services, which draws some 3,000 Muslims from around the Washington area. But for their generosity, the 9/11 mosque would be out of business. DAR AL-ARQAM: This non-descript building at 360 S. Washington Street in Falls Church, Va. -- just off Route 7 -- houses a number of tenants on the radar screen of counterterrorism investigators. Upstairs on the third floor are the offices of the Saudi-based Muslim World League and its spin-off the International Islamic Relief Organization, two suspected al-Qaida fronts. Downstairs on the first floor are a travel agency that booked hajj trips to Saudi Arabia led by the 9/11 imam at Dar al-Hijrah, Sheikh Anwar N. Aulaqi, and the hardcore little mosque Dar al-Arqam, led by cleric Ali al-Timimi, who praised the space shuttle Columbia as a "good omen" for Islam and encouraged several local Muslim men to carry out violent jihad against Americans and Indians abroad. Timimi had been indicted for inciting terrorism. Authorities have raided the building twice, but its suspicious tenants are still in business, still attracting local Muslim visitors. HALALCO: This Muslim supermarket and bookstore is located right across S. Washington street from the 360 building. Its proprietor is said to hold the key to the Dar al-Arqam mosque and companion think tank, the Center for Islamic Information and Education. SAFEHOUSE: This is the Vienna, Va., house where 9/11 hijacker Waleed M. Alshehri and possibly another hijacker lived before the attacks. Located at 502 Orrin St., it's just off Route 7 as well. Neighbors had complained to both the local police and the FBI about all the suspicious-looking Middle Eastern men staying at the flat, but authorities did nothing. SAFA GROUP: Federal investigators say some 40 active Muslim charities and businesses operate out of this same office building at 555 Grove St. in Herndon, Va. -- just off Route 7, the Wahhabi corridor. Many are suspected of being fronts for terrorist operations. All are tied to Saudi backers. The building originally served as the U.S. offices of the Muslim World League, the Saudi group that was raided in Falls Church. IIIT: This equally non-descript office building at 500 Grove St. in Herndon is located directly across the street from the Safa group conglomerate. One of its tenants is the International Institute of Islamic Thought, a think tank which espouses Wahhabi dogma and has allegedly funneled money to terrorist groups. After 9/11, its offices were raided by federal agents along with the offices of its counterparts across the street. All have interlocking boards of directors. On the first floor of the building is a small Middle Eastern grocery serving halal goat meat. On the opposite end of the building is a Muslim thrift shop. GSISS: A sister think tank to IIIT called the Graduate School of Islamic and Social Sciences -- which has endorsed and trained Muslim chaplains for the Pentagon and Federal Bureau of Prisons -- also is still operating, despite being raided by the feds. Its offices -- at 750-A Miller Dr. in Leesburg, Va. -- are even more secluded. They are located in a generic-looking office park near the end of a small airport runway in the middle of horse country in neighboring Loudoun County. They too are near Route 7, which turns from Leesburg Pike into Harry Byrd Highway at the Loudoun County-Fairfax County line. And it's the last stop on the Wahhabi corridor running along the edge of the nation's capital, right in the president's backyard. CAIR HQ: This red-brick building is the national headquarters of the Council on American-Islamic Relations, the powerful PR machine for militant Islam. The deed to the building, located practically in the shadow of the U.S. Capitol at 453 New Jersey Ave., is held by the crown prince of the United Arab Emirates, one of only three nations in the world to formally recognize the Taliban, and a transit point for 9/11 funding. Two of the hijackers were Emirates. Visas al Jarrah Lebanese in Shock Over Arrest of an Accused Spy For 25 years, Ali al-Jarrah managed to live on both sides of the bitterest divide running through this region. To friends and neighbors, he was an earnest supporter of the Palestinian cause, an affable, white-haired family man who worked as an administrator at a nearby school. To Israel, he appears to have been a valued spy, sending reports and taking clandestine photographs of Palestinian groups and Hezbollah since 1983. Now he sits in a Lebanese prison cell, accused by the authorities of betraying his country to an enemy state. Months after his arrest, his friends and former colleagues are still in shock over the extent of his deceptions: the carefully disguised trips abroad, the unexplained cash, the secret second wife. Lebanese investigators say he has confessed to a career of espionage spectacular in its scope and longevity, a real-life John le Carré novel. Many intelligence agents are said to operate in the civil chaos of Lebanon, but Mr. Jarrah’s arrest has shed a rare light onto a world of spying and subversion that usually persists in secret. Mr. Jarrah has said he was recruited in 1983 — a year after Israel began a major invasion of Lebanon — by Israeli officers who had imprisoned him, according to investigators. He was offered regular payments in exchange for information about Palestinian militants and Syrian troop movements, they said. It is not the family’s first brush with notoriety. One of Mr. Jarrah’s cousins, Ziad al-Jarrah, was among the 19 hijackers who carried out the terrorist attacks of Sept. 11, 2001 Abel Danger General Hugh Shelton, chairman of the Joint Chiefs, tasked Colonel Gerald Schumacher, Commander of Special Operations Command, to lead an experimental aggressive military infiltrate and destroy operation against a transnational terrorist organisation, determined to be the Al-Qaeda network. The operation officially began in October 1999 and ran until at least January/February 2001 when Abel Danger core team briefed Hugh Shelton at the Pentagon on the options now available to him in the infiltrate and destroy mission. According Lt. Colonel Anthony Schaffer suddenly everything changed after that point, missions inside Abel Danger were shut down. Daniel Hopsicker reveals that Mohammad Atta had a meeting in Key West, Florida, in February 2001. Some important people flew in to meet him. He left the meeting looking quiet and dejected. The first stage of Abel Danger was a data mining operation to determine the structure of the Al Qaeda network. This operation identified 3 of the 4 Al Qaeda cells inside the United States which were later involved in the September 11 terrorist attacks. Phillip D. Zelikow, Chairman of the 911 Commission, pretended to be shocked by the news when Anthony Schaffer told him the Abel Danger operation had identified the Al-Qaeda cells in advance. He told Schaffer that it was very important and he should contact him back in Washington. His office later blanked Schaffer when he tried to get in touch. After that point "things started going wrong" for Schaffer as he was persecuted by the military.